


Closed but Vulnerable

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reference to safe word useage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Just a PWP with a rare pair.





	Closed but Vulnerable

Trailbreaker was on the long road, driving without a human partner, driving without a cybertronian partner as well. Earth was safe enough to do that. The Decepticons had been beaten back recently, and as per their usual behaviour, Megatron would be sulking for at least a week more before doing something new. It was up to the eggheads to figure out what would be his next target. Trailbreaker did have shifts to watch the airwaves at select places, and was in fact heading over to one of those, a city called Boston, but he had a lot of time to spare.

And he had received a comm pinging him a location half an hour ago.

He of course could just ignore it, let it unanswered and give the location a wide berth. In fact, the best times he had when pursuing a comm’d location was after the Decepticons won some minor victory. But after they were defeated, especially in the manner that happened, it wasn’t that enjoyable. But he never really regretted it.

So Trailbreaker drove off the road, transforming as he entered a thick forest. He probably walked as fast as a human as he had to carefully step around trees and bushes, getting ever closer to the location.

It was a clearing. A beautiful clearing in the forest. There was something about it that made him think that it wasn’t natural, but he couldn’t really nail down as of why. Maybe humans camped there, though looking around he didn’t see any nature trails around.

He knew the ritual. He went into the center of the clearing, stood there and took in the smell of the forest. It was that strange earthy smell that he had never experienced until he came to Earth. He knew that if it had rained earlier it would be that favorite smell of his around. But he was thankful that there hadn’t been a rain in a while, because that would have meant that getting to this place would be wet and cold.

Trailbreaker didn’t have any chance to take in more of the nature as he was slammed down on the ground, feeling the grit of the dirt rubbing up against the joints. He grunted, resisting slightly until a blue familiar hand on a silver arm slammed down next to him. It was Starscream.

“No tricks.” Starscream hissed.

“No tricks.” Trailbreaker answered, keeping his mouth off the ground. Earth was perhaps pretty, the smell was nice, but the taste was atrocious. Starscream didn’t move for a moment, and Trailbreaker just waited.

It felt like it was too long, but nothing happened. He couldn’t even feel Starscream moving in some strain or confusion. There was no doubt that Starscream was getting something out of this, but Trailbreaker didn’t know him enough to know just what.

Then Starscream let him go, backing up so he was no longer pinning Trailbreaker down, that he wasn’t touching him. Trailbreaker turned around, sitting with his back slightly leaned back and hands braced behind him, and his legs slightly splayed. He wished he could say it was intentional, but no, he had simply gone into the most comfortable position.

He couldn’t say the same about Starscream. There was some unease in his body language, like if he were unsure about the whole thing. It wasn’t the first time Trailbreaker saw this in Starscream. And Starscream was being maddenly silent. Trailbreaker didn’t know what to do or say. He simply did not know what Starscream wanted.

Other than “no tricks”. Whatever that meant. But if there was anything he picked up with Starscream, was that if he were to stand up he would probably get something worse than to be pinned back on the ground.

So that was what Starscream wanted. Power. Megatron must have done a number on him this time.

“No tricks. You got me.” Trailbreaker said, and Starscream quickly went rigid. But it wasn’t anger or fright, it was more like as if he had startled him, reminded him that he was there, even though he had been right in front of him.

“Yes, I have you.” Starscream said. “I got an Autobot under my control, I can do whatever I want to you.” He stepped closer, a leg stepping down uncomfortably close to Trailbreaker’s closed interface array.

This was a new one. Starscream had never did this sort of claiming on Trailbreaker before. Sure, he was quick to remind Trailbreaker who was the better fighter, but talking to Trailbreaker like if his forcefield generator was ripped out of him and his legs cut off from under him? That was new.

Megatron had probably done a number on him.

“What if I call for the twins?” Trailbreaker asked, reminding Starscream of the word they had agreed on.

Starscream stepped back and Trailbreaker relaxed, not sure when he had tensed up. “I have no interest in getting in a row with them.” Starscream said. “Are you going to?”

Good, he still intended to honor it, even though he was speaking slightly cryptically. “No.” Trailbreaker said. “I just wanted to know if they still strike fear in you.” He smirked, carrying on with the dialogue Starscream started.

“Funny guy.” Starscream scoffed. “Lie down.”

As soon as Trailbreaker obeyed, Starscream knelt down between Trailbreaker’s legs, his right hand lightly touching the interface array panels. “You are going to stay down. You’re not to say anything. You are not to hurt me.” Starscream said low.

“Can I touch you?” Trailbreaker asked.

Starscream didn’t answer for a moment, his hand lifting off the closed panels. But it lasted just a second, as his hand came back down, laying down to rest at the spike panel. “Yes.” He said.

This was new. Starscream had always spiked Trailbreaker. He had only once shown interest in Trailbreaker’s spike, and then he had just edged him to hell and back until leaving him with a ruined overload and very dissatisfied and too tired to achieve an overload on his own. But now, he seemed to want to be on the receiving end.

Trailbreaker propped himself on his elbows, looking at Starscream as he was doing anything but to look at Trailbreaker’s face. He was simply circling his fingers where the spike port was beneath the panel. Trailbreaker shivered, getting revved up, then laid back down on his back, his arms down to his sides. And he opened up his spike panel. The spike peeked out of the sheath, but quickly pressurized as Starscream touched it, massaging the head and then the shaft, until he had to actually pump it.

Trailbreaker wanted to ask, he wanted to know why Starscream was switching up, why he was ready to use Trailbreaker so, but Starscream had told him not to speak, so he just huffed as Starscream squeezed his spike hard in between stroking it.

And then he let the spike go. Trailbreaker took that moment to relax a bit, get his venting to some sort of regular levels, and then he looked at Starscream.

He looked lost, confused, staring at the spike while his valve cover was bare. Trailbreaker didn’t dare to move. Starscream was too vulnerable at this moment, he would likely bolt if Trailbreaker made the wrong move, and right now, any move could be a wrong one.

But when Starscream reluctantly leaned forward, his hand coming down next to Trailbreaker’s side, Trailbreaker reached out and touched it, his fingers curling around the arm in a loose grip.

Starscream didn’t flinch or pull his arm away. He just stopped, looking at it silently. There were no words, there was no action, there was just them two, aware of the boundary they had crossed. Yes, they had touched before, that was hardly something easy to avoid when interfacing. But right now something had happened that made Starscream very unsure about it all. Very insecure and shy.

“Stupid Autobot.”

And then the magic moment evaporated. Starscream simply stood up and turned around. Trailbreaker was afraid that he was going to leave, that he had gone too far, but then Starscream slowly sat down on Trailbreaker’s thighs, and Trailbreaker could feel his lubricated valve. He had clear wanton need, though Trailbreaker was afraid that Starscream did not want to act on it.

Starscream inched a bit backwards, but stopped when Trailbreaker’s erect spike touched his back. Starscream froze, not even venting, as the insecurity of the whole situation hit him again.

Trailbreaker sat up slightly, causing Starscream to turn his head to look at him, but Trailbreaker didn’t hesitate. He simply brought up his hands and touched the lower edges of Starscream’s wings. Light touches, teasing the wings. They weren’t really moveable like the door wings on the praxian autobots, but Trailbreaker swore he could feel some sort of movement.

But it was when he went to the corners that Starscream made some noise that Trailbreaker could barely hear. But it was him leaning further back, not minding the erect spike, that told Trailbreaker that he was on the right track. Apparently the rumors were true, seeker wings were sensitive. Trailbreaker hadn’t had the chance to check it before, Starsream had never given him the chance to do so, not until now.

Trailbreaker kept it up, now fully sitting up while he fondled the wings, changing it up until he found the correct rhythm to get Starscream huffing regularly. Starscream didn’t moan, but it sounded more like he was trying his best not to moan. But the unmistakable rhythmic movement of his body showed that he was getting worked up, his upper body moving in waves as if he were trying to simulate his valve with some ghost spike. The movement was slow, smooth and subtle, but it was there. Trailbreaker looked at that as a win.

After few more moments of this, Starscream righted himself as he took a deep vent, stretching his body as well as he could without using his arms or engaging his legs into it. He then relaxed, leaned further back so that his back was now right up against Trailbreaker’s chest. Trailbreaker didn’t really think as he wrapped his arms around Starscream. Starscream hadn’t overloaded, that he knew. Maybe it had still been some sort of release that he had gotten, or that the stretch was just that enjoyable for him.

They stayed like that for couple of minutes. Trailbreaker’s spike was beginning to flag slightly, with the minor pain in the pit of his array voicing the protest of having been engaged without an overload. But Trailbreaker didn’t do anything about it. This was still just about Starscream. Every time they interfaced it was about Starscream and what he wanted out of it. It was the definition of selfishness, but Trailbreaker didn’t mind. It had taken a long time to get to this point in their relationship.

Then Starscream leaned forwards, forcing Trailbreaker to release him. He thought for a moment that he was leaving, that he had changed his mind about the whole thing. But Starscream didn’t stand up. He just tilted his hips slightly and backed a bit up, the bare and well lubricated valve edging closer to Trailbreaker’s interface array. Trailbreaker first gripped his spike, ready to guide it in, but he changed his mind, his hand leaving his spike, now back to erect, and guided his own fingers to Starscream’s array, pushing his index finger in first.

Starscream shivered from the penetration and Trailbreaker could hear some subvocalizations. Starscream was already so wet, so the wing fondling had probably done a lot to prep him. Without hesitation, Trailbreaker put a second finger inside, and then moved them in and out, pumping them in the valve was Starscream was starting to push back against the hand every time Trailbreaker plunged deep into his valve.

And then Starscream lifted his hips slightly up and Trailbreaker let his hand drop down.

Trailbreaker just hoped that it was the right decision as he held his spike, lining it up with Starscream’s valve. He let the head of the spike touch the valve without letting his penetrate. But Starscream did not flinch away even when he knew what was coming. He simply vented.

Trailbreaker lifted his hips, the head of his spike easily sliding into the wet valve. Starscream pushed himself down slowly, taking in more and more of the spike. He lifted himself up slightly a few times, but still made his way down, all the way until their hips were flush together. Trailbreaker wrapped his arms around Starscream’s torso, his hands never pushed away, and he began thrusting. It was slow at first, both of them getting used to the new position. Trailbreaker only increased his thrusts when Starscream was moving faster with wanton need.

Trailbreaker couldn’t tell when their thrusts had increased to a much faster and unsustainable speed. For him it was simply happening, as if they were in a battle with each other, fighting hand to hand for supremacy.

And then Trailbreaker felt the valve constricting in waves around his spike. Starscream moaned as the overload hit him, dragging out without any effort from Trailbreaker. He was just there, thrusting deep into the valve, eliciting higher moans from Starscream as doing that.

The moment Starscream’s moans and movements slowed down, he rose up from the still erect and unsatisfied spike. Trailbreaker had no time to protest before Starscream quickly turned around, laying down next to Trailbreaker and got a firm hold of his spike. His handjob was both sloppy and heavenly, the tight grip around his spike not chafing it as it was well lubricated with Starscream’s lubricants.

It took less than a minute for Trailbreaker to achieve an overload, and Starscream stroked Trailbreaker’s spike through it, pumping him of all his worth as the ejaculations hit his waist and chest in big gushes.

Starscream just smirked, closing up his interface array as he stood up. Trailbreaker sat up, looking at his own stained front as he vented heavily, recovering from the powerful overload.

There were no words exchanged, one moment Starscream was seemingly gloating, be it from having a good overload or having Trailbreaker stained so heavily, and then he jumped up into the air, transforming as he flew off, leaving Trailbreaker in a mix of post-coital bliss and confusion.


End file.
